Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 42
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise they will be removed. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Composer Brothers vs. Guru-Guru After a slight delay, I'm reresuggesting this. The music-loving people that not only are some of the few characters that retain the same name in Hyrule and Termina, but are also the people that created the Song of Storms in both dimensions (Guru-Guru in Hyrule and Composer Brothers in Termina). Also, both are involved in entering a well full of undead monsters. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:17, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : Lovin' it, McDonald's style. --AuronKaizer ''' 11:06, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : The first time I didn't really like this, but its growing on me. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:13, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : i just cant understand why this hasnt gone through yet. and still dont know who i will vote for. Oni Dark Link 20:16, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : A fight over a song liscense? Epic. Portal-Kombat : :YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! I am so into this one! Katamariqueen (talk) 21:50, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Gyorg Pair vs. Twinmold A clash between two flying pairs of fairly complicated bosses that dwell at the fourth temple in their respective games. That aside, Link will be tiny compared to them in both iterations, even needing to enlarge himself in one of them. --Caiaphasthesympathist (talk) 09:32, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : Meh. --AuronKaizer ' 11:06, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : Nice similarities, but I'm not feeling it for some reason. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 17:09, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : Its not the best ever, but the connection is pretty good. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:13, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : They may be strikingly similar, but I didn't enjoy either fight, and that to me is not a good similarity. Portal-Kombat : :doesnt strike me as wonderful enough. also...didnt we just have Gyorg Pair or am i mistaken? Katamariqueen (talk) 21:50, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : We didn't just have a Gyorg Pair fight. It was quite a while ago. Also, something just occurred to me....isn't the temple that Gyorg Pair appears in the fifth dungeon? The one with the Earth Element, then the one with the Fire Element, then the one that you think has the Wind Element, then the one with the Water Element, then the one that really has the Wind Element. That makes five. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 22:02, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah, in GP's case I meant the fourth "temple with a plot device". I considered Mazaal's sort of a story-laden thing. --Caiaphasthesympathist (talk) 23:54, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Dwarven Swordsmiths vs. Zubora and Gabora Battle of the master smithys. Two pairs of sword makers who help Link make the second strongest sword in the game (strongest too in one case), but only after he helps them first. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 13:20, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : DO IT SMITH GRIND MAN! WHOO!!! --AuronKaizer ' 13:31, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : I absolutely love this. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 17:09, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : There's nothing wrong with this fight- everything about it is good. Portal-Kombat : : pure and simple genius. i dig it Katamariqueen (talk) 21:50, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : Z & G never really got my sympathy. As for the dwarves, my memories only allow me to picture one of them rejecting to temper my sword because his partner was in oblivion. --Caiaphasthesympathist (talk) 23:54, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Water Temple vs. Zelda II Battle of the hated, attempt number tres. '''Metroidhunter32 20:32, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : if this or gru gru v composere brothers this week dont get through i will go insane. Oni Dark Link 20:34, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : Insistency = bad. --Caiaphasthesympathist (talk) 20:35, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : The hatred will consume us all and bring us all on the Path to the Dark Side. TOGA 2000! --AuronKaizer ''' 20:42, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : Temple vs. Game would get some interesting results for sure. Portal-Kombat : : Never liked this. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 21:26, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : i will continue to pull for this one until it sees its way into the temple of courage! Katamariqueen (talk) 21:50, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : This is like the devil vs. ... err the devil—Triforce' ' 14' 03:20, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Darmani vs. Hero's Shade Battle of the ghostly warriors who assist Link.--'Bek' (talk) 23:22, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : Based on a few fights I've seen contrasting early and modern games (especially DS vs. Gomess), I see this as pretty one-sided. --Caiaphasthesympathist (talk) 23:56, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : Not only is this one-sided, but even in an actual fight Darmani doesn't stand a GHOST of a chance against the Hero's Shade! (Yu-Gi-Oh: Where bad puns go to die.) Portal-Kombat : : This fight seems rather random. Not enough similarities. Also, it's one-sided, but not for the reason that Caiaphasthesympathist says (Majora's Mask stuff has been known to beat Twilight Princess stuff a fair amount in the Temple of Courage; Wart vs. Deku Toad and this week, barring a freak vote shift, are prime examples). Rather, I think the Hero's Shade will win for numerous reasons, the main one being that Hero's Shade is obviously an undead skeleton swordsman dude (all qualities people like), whereas Darmani is just the ghost of a Goron (a powerful Goron, yes, but that's not entirely significant). 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 03:33, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Rebonack vs. Black Knight Taking a short departure from wizzrobe fights... These bosses represent the strongest (maybe even leaders of) Iron Knuckles and Darknuts respectively. Both are fought multiple times, both resemble and fight like the enemies they represent at some point. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 14:53, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : This fight seems good to me. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 15:35, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : i dont know im just saying neutral on this one. Oni Dark Link 16:30, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Great Fairy's Sword vs. Biggoron's Sword The huge swords of both Termina and Hyrule known for their shear strength, long reach, in-abilty to break and slightly difficut (and completely optional) to obtain. Oni Dark Link 19:51, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : Nah, not interesting enough. Also, the similarities are somewhat weak (Inability to break? Most swords can't break, only a select few do). Also, you forgot to sign you suggestion. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:35, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Comments Aww...I had a really good suggestion! Anybody want to suggest mine? Shad vs. Sturgeon. Battle of the brains? Mrs.MikauShadLink (talk) 05:30, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Why not actually edit rather than asking people to suggest for you? --AuronKaizer ' 11:06, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::Could be because of the bloody 50+ edits rule... Caipahasthesympathist :::What's obvious is that I meant "useful edits," so as to fulfill the conditions of that "bloody" rule. --Auron'Kaizer ' 11:38, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Again....it's not hard to get 50 edits. You could just get the edits yourself (within a day if you're dedicated) instead of complaining about the rule and/or trying to cheat the system (I know that's not necessarily your intention, but that's practically what it is) by asking somebody else to suggest it for you. Sorry if I'm coming off as disrespectful, but it bugs me that people hate this rule ''so much when all we're asking is for people to spend a couple of hours (or less if you do it efficiently) on editing. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:09, 5 May 2009 (UTC) it really does take no time at all Oni Dark Link 19:50, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :You should want to edit for the sake of the wiki. Katamariqueen (talk) 21:50, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : I totally agree. Although for me, it has been a little hard to find articles to improve. The only thing I really majorly worked on was the Charts article. While I don't mind it personally, could you mabye lighten up on the edits rule just a little? This is a well taken care of wiki and I have a hard time finding things to edit while you say you can do it all in a day.--Twilightwizard0309 (talk) 11:27, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::There are plenty of things to edit, you just have to look. The rule stays as it is —'Triforce' 14 11:34, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::50 edits actually felt to me like a small amount of edits to require. Like Triforce says, there are plenty of things to edit. It doesn't necessarily have to be correcting mistakes, sometimes you can add content or rewrite things that sound awkward. If you know what to look for, it shouldn't take you very long at all. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 15:33, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::: *sigh*. Alright I guess. Well, back to work...--Twilightwizard0309 (talk) 19:27, 6 May 2009 (UTC)